Derrière la porte de 221B Baker Street
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur le sociopathe le plus sympathique du Royaume-Uni.


**Titre :** Wicked game  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Sherlock ; mention de John, Lestrade et Moriarty  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Spoilers : <strong>Aucun.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout appartient à la Grande, la Merveilleuse, la Divine, l'Unique, l'Inégalable (j'en passe et des meilleurs) BBC ! Agenouillons-nous tous devant le génie des scénaristes de cette chaîne formidable (et en particulier devant Sa Sainteté Moffat).  
><strong>Note : <strong>ma première fic "Sherlock" !  
><strong>Note 2 :<strong> l'extrait en italique est tiré de "Wicked game" de Chris Isaak (d'où le titre de ce drabble).

* * *

><p><em>What a wicked game you play<br>To make me feel this way  
>What a wicked thing to do<br>To let me dream of you  
><em>_[...]And I don't want to fall in love_

Sherlock était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixée sur le plafond, perdu dans de profondes pensées. Des pensées troublées qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre.  
>Il avait toujours était quelqu'un qui se comprenait à la perfection, contrairement au commun des mortels qui ne savaient pas la moitié sur eux-même, alors que lui, du premier coup d'oeil, pouvait deviner jusqu'au moindre secret enfoui au fond de leur pensée.<br>Sauf qu'à cet instant, il avait du mal à se comprendre. Et ça l'irritait au plus haut point.  
>Enfin, s'il voulait être honnête, il comprenait très bien ce qui lui arrivait ; seulement il refusait de l'admettre.<br>Il était Sherlock Holmes, après tout. Un sociopathe qui trompait son ennui en chassant des criminels, avec une préférence pour les tueurs en série. Il ne pouvait pas..  
>Non, il refusait même d'énoncer l'idée mentalement, ça aurait été admettre que peut-être, il était plus humain qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser entendre.<br>Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Sans cas sur lequel enquêter, son cerveau - brillantissime cerveau, même - n'avait rien d'autre sur quoi ce concentrer. Et puis, c'était une grande première que de... Que de...  
>Que de ressentir des émotions, voilà, le mot était lâché.<br>Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver ? Et comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait pas de coeur, il s'en était persuadé depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années. Et sans coeur, pas d'émotion. Pas de... Non, ce mot, il refusait de l'employer ; même mentalement. C'était un mot qui ne pouvait pas s'appliquer à lui. Jamais.  
>Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas l'appliquer à lui. Car ça voudrait non seulement dire qu'il était humain, mais faible aussi (ce qui revenait au même, d'après ses critères).<br>Si seulement Lestrade pouvait l'appeler en urgence pour un cas. Même un qu'il résoudrait en seulement quelques minutes. Au moins, il ne serait pas obligé de rester là à remuer ses pensées dans tous les sens pour tenter d'y trouver une solution.  
>Et il ne pouvait même pas jouer du violon ou tirer dans le mur, John avait confisqué ses "jouets" et il n'avait pas réussi à lui voler la clé du placard dans lequel ils les avaient enfermées.<br>John... C'était forcément de sa faute. C'était toujours de sa faute, de toute façon.  
>Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait fait ? Comment ?<br>Il ne comprenait pas et ça l'énervait.  
>Foutu John !<br>Moriarty aussi était responsable, quelque part, dans cette histoire, il en était certain. Parce que c'était après la piscine qu'il avait découvert qu'il... Bref, c'était la faute de Moriarty.  
>Et surtout de John.<br>Parce que le médecin était tellement humain. Et qu'il était parfaitement capable - même si Sherlock ne savait comment - de faire... De faire ça.  
>Le rendre humain, lui aussi.<br>Faible. Capable d'émotions. De... sentiments.  
>Oui, c'était forcément quelque chose que John avait fait.<br>Parce que lui, Sherlock, n'était pas humain ; il n'avait pas de coeur.  
>Donc c'était forcément John qui d'une manière ou une autre (mais comment ?) l'avait affaibli.<br>Car, et il en était certain, il était impossible que Sherlock tombe amoureux.  
>Et surtout pas de son idiot de colocataire. N'est-ce pas ?<p> 


End file.
